I never had a dream come true
by taiis fernandes
Summary: Mesmo que o destino tente separar, é possível se vencer até mesmo a maior das barreiras. É preciso apenas acreditar até o fim. SasuXSaku


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas estou terminando um acordo com o Kishimoto-sama para ele me dar o Sasuke-kun e os Akatsukis quando a série acabar

**N.A: **To aqui de novo com mais uma songfic sasusaku n.n aqui o Sasuke-kun não se juntou à Hebi nenhum, ele só foi pra caverninha do Orochimaru-baka u.u... E eu sei o que ele fez, o que o kabuto falou pra ele e blá, só não tava a fim d colocar isso aqui... na minha humilde opinião o kabutinho (nossa..to pegando essa mania d chamar qualquer um no diminutivo xD) devia ter vingado seu "amado" mestre, e não ter deixado ele sair andando. Eu duvido que ele não tenha percebido que o Sasuke era o Sasuke, e não o Orochimaru-baka u.u

Enfim... Espero que gostem dessa oneshot que eu fiz baseada numa música muito³ linda, se um de vocês tiver a chance de escutá-la, vão ouvir como eh perfeita .

E ah...meus personagens conversam com suas mentes sim viu?

Enjoy

* * *

**Everybody got something they've had to leave behind**

_(Todos tiveram algo que tiveram que deixar para trás)_

**One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time**

_(Um arrependimento de ontem que parece crescer com o tempo)_

_ "Otouto tolo"_

Aquela maldita frase sempre vinha em sua mente nas horas mais inoportunas e cada vez com mais freqüência. _"kuso"_ o rapaz pensou irritado. Não era hora para melancolia. Ele precisava treinar duro para vencer seu maldito irmão, o mesmo que dissera aquela frase que não saía de sua cabeça. Não devia ficar tendo pesadelos infantis.

Encarou o teto escuro de seu quarto enquanto uma enxurrada de memórias teimava ocupar sua mente. Levantou-se num pulo, se vestiu e começou a caminhar pelo esconderijo. Ele, Uchiha Sasuke, um vingador, pela milésima vez se arrependia de ter abandonado Konoha... Abandonado seus amigos... Abandonado _ela... _

Apesar de saber que _ela_ tivera que abandonar mais coisas do que _ele_. _Ela_ terminara a amizade com sua melhor amiga apenas por causa _dele._ _Ela_ abrira mão de sua felicidade pela felicidade _dele_ ao se oferecer para fugir com ele, _ela _desistira de sua vaidade por ele naquela floresta durante o exame, _ela_ desistira de praticamente tudo por causa _dele._ E ele? O que ele fizera por _ela_?

_ "Nada…"_

**Ther****e's no use looking back or wondering**

_(Não adianta olhar pra trás ou imaginar)_

**How it could be now or might have been**

_(Co__mo poderia ser agora ou deveria ter sido)_

**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

_(Eu sei tudo isso, mas eu continuo sem encontrar um jeito de te deixar ir)_

_ "Teme" _foi o que uma voz irritante disse em sua cabeça. Estranhamente, essa voz se parecia com a de um ninja loiro que ele conhecera... _"Você poderia ter tido tudo isso se não tivesse sido estúpido o suficiente a ponto de fugir..." _e o pior é que a voz tinha certa razão... Ele, somente ele, estragara tudo. Talvez seu irmão estivesse certo, ele realmente era um tolo...

Mas ainda sim, uma partezinha dentro dele, a que ainda lembrava um garotinho feliz de sete anos, que não tinha o peso de um irmão assassino sobre os ombros, tinha esperanças de que talvez _ela_ ainda esperasse por ele...

**I never had a dream come true**

_(eu nunca tive um sonho realizado)_

**Til****l the day that I found you**

_(até o dia em que eu te encontrei)_

Ela olhava sem esperanças para as estrelas. Apesar de que já tinham se passado quase quatro anos desde a partida dele, ela sempre alimentava esperanças que na manhã seguinte o veria entrar pelos portões da vila, talvez mudado, mas ainda sim, o _seu_ sasuke-kun.

Voltou a encarar as estrelas, suas únicas companheiras nas noites de solidão e melancolia. Ela, Haruno Sakura, era uma ótima kuinochi, tinha uma bela casa e amigos com quem contar. Era bonita e jovem, e vários rapazes da vila a desejavam. Mas ainda faltava alguma coisa em especial, ainda faltava_ alguém..._

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

_(Embora eu tenha fingindo seguir em frente)_

**You'll always be my baby**

_(você sempre será meu amado)_

Já fazia alguns anos que _ele_ partira e, apesar de tudo que ela tentara, ela ainda não conseguira esquecê-lo. Ela se humilhou para que ele ficasse na vila, mas ele apenas a agradeceu e partiu assim mesmo. Desde então, ela se esforçara ao máximo para ser reconhecida e seguir em frente, sem pensar _nele..._ Mas, ao contrário do que todos achavam, ela ainda não superara.

_ Ainda _o amava. E muito.

**I never found the words to say**

_(eu nunca encontrei palavras para dizer)_

**You're the one I think about each day**

_(você é o único em que eu penso todo dia) _

**And I know no matter where life takes me to**

_(e eu sei que não importa para onde a vida me leve)_

**A part of me will always be with you**

_(Uma parte de mim estará sempre com você)_

_ "Será que ele já me esqueceu?" _ela pensou aflita, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto_. _

Mal sabia ela que, apesar de tudo que _ele_ dissera, ele ainda não estava pronto para esquecê-la...

Ainda que ele só tivesse dito um "Obrigado" naquela noite, ele queria ter dito muito mais... Queria ter dito que ela era importante para ele, que ele gostava dela, que ele a amava, que ele só estava partindo por que... _Por que eu parti_? Essa pergunta, que antes era respondida com tanta certeza e facilidade por sua parte, agora já não tinha uma resposta boa o suficiente...

E, mesmo sem tomar conhecimento, ambos agora observavam o céu. Ele através de uma pequena janela na parte mais elevada do esconderijo, e ela pela janela de seu quarto... Mesmo distantes, ainda tinham algo em comum, além da certeza de que amavam um ao outro e que nada mudaria esse fato, nem mesmo palavras não-ditas...

**Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time**

_(_Eu já perdi toda noção do tempo em algum lugar da minha memória)

**And tomorrow could never be**

_(E amanhã nunca poderia ser)_

**Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind**

_(Porque o ontem é tudo que preenche a minha mente)_

- Sasuke!

A voz autoritária do Sannin das cobras o despertou de seus devaneios. Ele se encontrava no chão da caverna, novamente derrubado por seu mestre. Ao se levantar, sentiu uma dor nos músculos por ter dormido de mau jeito. Adormecera pensando em Sakura e acordara pensando nela também. Fora comer e treinar pensando na kuinochi que agora parecia tão inalcançável quanto a Lua. Por causa dessa distração, recebera um potente golpe de Orochimaru, que o derrubara no chão da úmida caverna.

-Sasuke-kun! Acorda! Deixa de ser molenga! Achei que você tivesse virado homem quando deixou seus... hum... **amiguinhos** naquela vila estúpida.

Ele não soube de onde tirara tanto ódio. Talvez fosse aquela voz que desdenhava dele e de seus sentimentos. Talvez fosse aquele olhar maligno, sempre impregnado de segundas e até terceiras intenções. Só soube que no instante seguinte aquela maldita cobra caiu no chão, mortalmente ferida e incapacitada para o resto da sua medíocre vida.

Ele havia matado Orochimaru. Havia finalmente decidido...

**There's no use looking back or wondering**

_(Não adiante olhar para trás e imagina__r)_

**How ****it should be now or might have been**

_(Co__mo poderia ser agora ou deveria ter sido)_

**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

_(Eu sei de tudo isso, mas continuo sem encontrar um jeito de te deixar ir)_

Foi abrindo vagarosamente os olhos, consciente de que não dormira nada. Passara a noite inteira pensando _nele, _mesmo não sendo a primeira vez que isso acontecia, se sentiu culpada...Se dirigiu ao banheiro, na esperança de que a água levasse todos os seus sentimentos para um lugar distante... Um lugar em que não existisse a dor nem a tristeza...

Apenas o vazio...

Mas, mesmo que involuntariamente, ela não pôde deixar de pensar em como poderia ter sido se _ele_ não tivesse partido... Talvez, apenas talvez, poderia ter sido tudo diferente...

Talvez ela, Naruto, Kakashi e Sasuke ainda constituíssem o time 7...

Talvez ela não conhecesse Sai e Yamato...

Talvez ela e Ino ainda estivessem sem se falar...

Talvez ela nem tivesse ido treinar com Tsunade...

Talvez ela ainda fosse aquela kuinochi fraca e inútil, que só servia para ficar escondida, esperando que o perigo passasse...

_ "Pare com isso" _Sim... sua inner resolvera se pronunciar. Ótimo... era tudo o que faltava, ser chamada atenção por sua própria mente... Mas o que veio a seguir a surpreendeu de tal forma que ela quase caiu _"A culpa é dele e não sua... Você tem que seguir em frente"_. Era a primeira vez que sua inner era amável com ela...

Saiu da banheira com o ânimo renovado. Mesmo que ela tentasse, ela nunca poderia apagar o passado. E, graças à sua inner, ela compreendera que isso seria pior do que a partida dele...

**I**** never**** had**** a dream come true**

_(eu nunca tive um sonho realizado)_

**Til****l the day that I found you**

_(até o dia em que eu te encontrei)_

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

_(Embora eu tenha fingindo seguir em frente)_

**You'll always be my baby**

_(você sempre será meu amado)_

Ele via os raios de sol que se filtravam timidamente pela janela que na noite anterior ele observara as estrelas. O corpo de seu ex-sensei jazia esquecido no chão, ainda no mesmo local de antes. O Uchiha agora mirava o céu tentando pôr sua mente em ordem. Certo... Ele havia matado Orochimaru. Era certo também que Kabuto viria atrás dele para vingar sua morte. Então era certo que ele deveria sair daquele lugar horrendo o mais rápido possível.

Se levantou com um ânimo muito melhor do que estivera em muito tempo. Depois de anos finalmente deixaria aquela maldita caverna para sempre. Ele agora achava que sempre soubera que um dia sairia dali e para se reencontrar com _ela_, entendeu também que talvez tenha sido essa esperança que o mantivera lúcido todos aqueles anos, e foi essa esperança de que voltaria a vê-la que deu forças para que ele começasse a caminhar em direção à sua nova vida... A _ela._

**I never found the words to say**

_(eu nunca encontrei palavras para dizer)_

**You're the one I think about each day**

_(Você é o único em que eu penso todo dia)_

Lá estava ela, olhando para o pequeno riacho que passava debaixo da ponte em que era comum esperarem por seu sensei. Seus olhos verdes refletiam a luz solar, fazendo com que brilhassem mais do que nunca. Ela também se sentia diferente de alguma forma. Não sabia o que era, mas sentia que algo importante estava para acontecer.

Algo que mudaria a vida dela e das pessoas ao seu redor. E, incrivelmente, sentia que isso tudo estava ligado a _ele_.

- Yo feiosa!

Teve que respirar fundo ao ouvir aquela voz falsamente animada. Estava muito bem sem ter que ser perturbada tão cedo. Precisou de um autocontrole ainda maior quando se virou e encarou aqueles orbes negros que ele possuía.

Sentiu que uma lágrima começava a se formar no canto do seu olho. Como nunca tinha reparado? Como nunca tinha prestado atenção o suficiente para reparar que aqueles olhos do rapaz que sempre a irritava tanto eram idênticos aos de um certo moreno com quem ela sonhara noites e noites a finco?

Por que...? Eles eram tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes um do outro... E por que isso a afetava tanto? Essa pequena semelhança, dentre tantas diferenças, a afetara mais do que qualquer coisa que Sai já havia dito a ela…

**And I know no matter where life ****takes**** me to**

(E eu sei que não importa para onde a vida me leve)

**A part of me will always be with ****you**

_(Uma parte de mim sempre estará com você)_

- Feiosa!! A Tsunade-sama está te chamando. Parece que é urgente.

Sakura foi desperta de seus devaneios pela voz dele. Acenou com a cabeça positivamente e se desfez em várias pétalas de sakura. Segundos depois já se encontrava na porta do escritório da sua sensei.

- Entre Sakura.

O sentimento de que algo importante aconteceria se intensificou. Ela se sentou defronte à Hokage e aguardou. Ela, aparentemente, estava designando Sakura para uma missão em uma vila distante, que poderia levar alguns meses, no máximo um ano. Um básico serviço de proteção à algum senhor feudal qualquer, mas que duraria um longo tempo, justamente durante um período que ela não queria se afastar da vila...

Mesmo que eu corpo ainda estivesse no escritório, a mente de Sakura se voltava para as conseqüências dessa missão. Se afastar da vila por um ano? De seus amigos? Um aperto tomou seu coração quando finalmente ela compreendeu: se fosse, perderia a chance fazer parte das novas buscas por _ele_. Talvez essa fosse a intenção da Gondaime ao designar essa missão...

Ainda sentia o peso de sua decisão de negar a missão pairando sobre sua cabeça. Tsunade não ficara muito feliz com sua recusa. Ordenara, ainda que a contragosto, que ela então fosse à floresta coletar algumas ervas para o hospital.

Mas Sakura podia jurar que vira um olhar de pena em sua direção segundos após dar sua resposta.

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head**

_(Você sempre será o sonho que preenche minha cabeça)_

**Yes, you will ****say, you will, you know you will oh baby**

_(Sim, você será, diga que será, você sabe que será)_

**You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget**

_(Você sempre será quem eu sei que eu nunca esquecerei)_

Ele corria velozmente pelo esconderijo, tentando achar a maldita saída que Orochimaru escondia há anos e anos desde que ele chegara. E o pior é que havia lacrado aquela em que ele entrara pela primeira vez.

_ "Droga"_ Achara a saída, mas outra pessoa estava vindo atrás dele. Um chakra muito conhecido seu. _"Kabuto"._ Parecia que o idiota já havia visto o corpo do seu sensei e agora vinha atrás dele querendo vingança.

Sasuke não se demorou muito na porta, abriu-a com um chute que a arrancou das dobradiças. Surpreendeu-se com seu próprio ato, não era um costume seu sair destruindo tudo à sua volta só por diversão, mas depois entendeu que, mesmo inconscientemente, ele já estava farto daquele lugar e queria destruir tudo que estivesse em seu alcance.

Sentiu que a luz o cegava mesmo antes de sair totalmente da caverna. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, apreciando o vento que batia em seu rosto, o leve farfalhar das folhas. Alguns segundos depois já podia abrir os olhos e parou por um tempo, apenas apreciando a paisagem. Ele ficara sem ver o Sol durante anos a finco, era de se esperar que ficasse em choque.

Ainda que toda aquela paisagem fosse extremamente bela, ele não conseguia parar de pensar _nela._ Seu coração começava a acelerar apenas por pensar em como ela estaria depois de quase quatro anos. _Será que estaria bonita?_ Esse pensamento não parava de ocorrer a todo momento, e um desfile de Sakuras se desenrolava em sua mente, uma mais bonita do que a outra. Mas suas expressões eram melancólicas e vazias, o que, em sua mente, era uma completa contradição.

A Sakura que ele conhecera nem sempre estivera sorrindo, mas sempre tinha uma expressão peculiar e diferente em sua bela face, o que sempre fazia com que ele a encarasse por mais tempo do que seria o necessário. Afastou esses pensamentos de sua mente e deu início à sua jornada de volta para _sua casa_, sempre sentindo que o chakra que representava Kabuto se aproximava mais e mais.

**There's no use looking back or wondering**

_(Não adianta olhar pra trás ou imaginar)_

**Because love is a strange and funny thing**

_(Porque amor é uma coisa estranha e engraçada)_

"_Coitada da feiosa" _pensou o rapaz, ao ver sua companheira de time sair desamparada do escritório da hokage. _"Acho melhor falar com ela..." _Foi se aproximando cautelosamente, ela não parecia estar muito feliz e, talvez, ele soubesse o motivo disso...

- Ei! Feiosa... Eu tenho uma pergunta... - disse ele, no momento em que se aproximou o suficiente para ela poder ouvi-lo. Ela se virou e disse que ele fosse rápido, pois ela tinha coisas a fazer. – O amor dói tanto assim?

Ela ficou atônita. Será que o seu dia não estava ruim o suficiente sem ainda ter que agüentar Sai e suas perguntas sentimentais? Parecia que não...

- Depende muito Sai... – É... Novamente sua boca fora mais rápida do que ela, respondendo uma coisa que ela não queria admitir para si mesma, que dirá para ele. Mas, infelizmente (ou felizmente?) ela não parou por aí. – No meu caso ele dói sim, e muito... Mas por que você se interessa?

Incrivelmente, ele corou com a pergunta e ficou uns segundos pensando em que resposta daria. Sakura registrou esse fato na memória: nunca tinha visto Sai expressar qualquer tipo de sentimento, a não ser, é claro, o cinismo. Ele abria e fechava a boca, aparentemente sem encontrar palavras para respondê-la. Parecia um peixe num aquário, soltando invisíveis bolhas de ar no espaço aberto.

- Bom...é que.. Eu... No meu livro – finalmente tinha encontrado uma justificativa. Suspirou aliviado e continuou – diz que quando um amigo precisa de ajuda, devemos ajudá-lo, e que, se o caso for amor, – sorriu cinicamente como era de costume – devemos tentar compreendê-lo.

Sakura corou e foi embora. Ele novamente se sentiu aliviado. Ficara apreensivo que talvez ela tivesse notado (finalmente) seu interesse por uma certa kuinochi loira dos olhos azuis, que, por acaso, vinha caminhando em sua direção. Tentou não ficar corado, mas aparentemente era inútil.

E, enquanto ele quase se descontrolava com a aproximação da loira, uma certa médica-nin observava tudo de um canto afastado. Sorriu consigo mesma. Finalmente Sai havia descoberto seus sentimentos pela Yamanaka. E, inevitavelmente, não pôde deixar de pensar como o amor, de certa forma, era engraçado... E estranho. Definitivamente estranho.

**No matter how I try and try**

_(Não importa quanto eu tente e tente)_

**I just can't say goodbye**

_(eu só não posso dizer adeus)_

- Seu idiota! Você achou que podia matá-lo e sair assim, impune?

Kabuto parecia um louco. Gritava com Sasuke ao invés de golpeá-lo. Talvez tivesse medo de ter se enganado sobre a morte do seu mestre, ou talvez não fosse forte o suficiente para um combate corpo-a-corpo com Sasuke. "_Não importa!"_ Pensou o Uchiha, enquanto avaliava suas opções. Podia iniciar uma luta ali mesmo, mesmo sendo arriscado sofrer um golpe do bisturi de chakra do outro. Podia também fugir, mas essa era a opção que menos o agradava._ "Eu terei que me livrar dele de um jeito ou de outro." _Mas aquela reação de Kabuto era muito estranha. Ele, que sempre fora um ninja sério e calculista, agora se comportava de uma maneira muito impulsiva e emocional.

Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir de lado. _"Talvez aquelas histórias sobre o Kabuto e o Orochimaru tivessem algum fundo de verdade"_ (N.A: Eu não pude resistir a isso xD)_._ Então sentiu. Um golpe de Kabuto chegara muito próximo dessa vez. Chegara a fazer um pequeno corte em seu rosto. Sasuke imediatamente partiu para cima de Kabuto, desferindo uma série de golpes com sua katana. Ele apenas conseguia se esquivar, sem conseguir uma brecha para um contra-ataque.

Sasuke realizava uma série de combos baseados nos jutsos de fogo. Kabuto estava em visível desvantagem, mas não demonstrava que estava com medo em nenhum momento. Até agora. Num golpe claramente rápido demais para o ninja médico, Sasuke cravou sua katana no estômago de Kabuto, que tombou de joelhos na relva.

- Por que você fez isso? – ele falou com uma voz fraca – Por que você tinha que matá-lo?

- Apenas por que ele me mataria se eu não o fizesse – ele responde friamente. Não compreendia como depois daquilo tudo, Kabuto ainda conseguia ser tão cínico. Ele agora estava muito pálido, mas conseguia ainda se manter ajoelhado, encarando o Uchiha firmemente. Parecia que o ninja queria dizer mais alguma coisa à Sasuke, algo que com certeza ficara entalado anos e anos em sua garganta. Mas, o único som que emitiu foi um lamento baixo, antes de tombar de lado. Algo que nitidamente lembrava "Orochimaru"...

O moreno deu as costas a ele. Não precisava ter ficado observando tudo aquilo, mas, ao menos em sua opinião, era necessário para que acabasse com aquela fase negra da sua vida. A única coisa que ficaria daquele período, seria o sentimento que descobrira, um sentimento que ele sabia que não conseguiria acabar...

_ "O amor..."_

**I never had a dream come true**

_(eu nunca tive um sonho realizado)_

**Till the day that I found you**

_(até o dia em que eu te encontrei)_

Ele se movimentava velozmente através das árvores, tentando se orientar em um caminho quase totalmente desconhecido. Fazia anos que ele não visitava a floresta dos arredores de Konoha, e, mesmo que ele tivesse, literalmente, vivido nela, não a reconheceria mais. Árvores enormes projetavam sombras conforme o sol ia se pondo, fazendo com que ficasse cada vez mais difícil a localização de uma trilha, um sinal, qualquer coisa que indicasse sua aproximação à Vila. Sasuke já cogitava a idéia de que teria que dormir ali e continuar sua "busca" no dia seguinte, quando sentiu um chakra conhecido. Tratou de disfarçar seu chakra e seguiu com mais cautela. Tinha coberto alguns metros apenas, quando identificou à quem pertencia aquele chakra.

Seu coração deu um pulo. Não podia ser. Não poderia ser _ela_. Não era possível. Devia ser uma miragem, uma ilusão, um genjutsu, qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa menos Haruno Sakura.

Mas era a pura verdade. Lá estava ela, mais linda do que nunca, aparentemente coletando algumas ervas medicinais, distraída o bastante para não reparar nele, que estava há uns três, quatro metros de distância. Ainda estava se perguntando se era um sonho, uma fantasia, quando ela se virou para trás. Ambos se encararam. Ela estava aparentemente chocada demais para fazer qualquer movimento. Ele então, num impulso, desceu da árvore e foi em sua direção, atordoado pela realidade...

Sim, aquilo era um sonho que se realizava.

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

_(Embora eu tenha fingindo seguir em frente)_

**You'll always be my baby**

_(você sempre será meu amado)_

Sakura ainda estava sorrindo quando se dirigiu aos portões de Konoha. Realmente, Sai havia se superado no que dizia respeito à sentimentos. Saiu da vila e foi em direção à área em que estavam as plantas medicinais. _"Um dever de rotina_" pensou entediada. Anda estava com dúvidas em relação à decisão que tomara, mas não arrependida.

Ainda mergulhada em seus pensamentos, ela se dirigiu para floresta. Passou um bom tempo lá, apenas deixando a mente vagar enquanto olhava para o céu. Só se deu conta que o sol estava se pondo quando sentiu frio. Tratou de colher as ervas rapidamente. Teria seguido para a vila imediatamente, se não fosse um chakra que se aproximava. Tentou se concentrar nele, mas este estava se escondendo e se aproximava cautelosamente.

Ela decidiu fingir que não o notara, sentou-se no chão e tratou de se concentrar com todas as suas forças. O estranho havia parado há uns metros de si, mas ela ainda queria saber de onde conhecia aquele chakra. Foi quando se lembrou. Aquele era o mesmo chakra que _ele _tinha. Se virou para ele, sentindo o coração disparar.

E era ele. Sentado em um galho de um pinheiro próximo, estava Uchiha Sasuke, a causa de tantas noites em claro, tantas lágrimas derramadas, tanto sofrimento... E, mesmo ele sendo o causador de tudo aquilo, o que ela sentiu no momento em que ele se encaminhava para ela não foi ódio, nem raiva, nem nada parecido com esses sentimentos... Foi apenas surpresa, junto com um sentimento antigo conhecido seu. Era o amor... Simplesmente...

**I never found the words to say**

_(eu nunca encontrei palavras para dizer)_

**You're the one I think about each day**

_(Você é o único que eu penso todo dia)_

Ambos ficaram estáticos, o único som que se ouvia naquele lugar era o leve farfalhar das folhas, que pareciam fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, como se todos, animais e plantas, quisessem dar ao "casal" o momento que tanto ansiavam por ter. Sasuke foi o primeiro a se recuperar e se dirigiu à Haruno, com um semblante sereno, mas que não conseguia esconder por completo como estava nervoso. Sakura o viu se aproximar cautelosamente, como se não acreditasse no que visse. Ela ainda não tivera coragem de olhar nos olhos do rapaz, já que a sua última experiência não fora muito... "agradável". Ela vira apenas um vazio. E isso fora o que mais a atingira naquele breve encontro.

Ainda atordoada por tais pensamentos, ela não notou que o moreno continuara andando e, agora, estava a pouco mais de um metro de distância. Continuou com a cabeça baixa. O Uchiha não entendia o por quê dela não estar encarando-o nos olhos, pois o que mais ansiara durante aquele período era poder voltar a ver aqueles orbes que sempre foram como um espelho da mente da Haruno, ao menos para ele.

Novamente tomado por um impulso, aproximou-se mais dela. Sentiu seu coração acelerar ao encostar seus dedos pálidos na pele rosada da Haruno. Sentiu-a estremecer, e não estranhou, mas também não retirou sua mão do belo rosto da jovem. Posicionou seu dedo no queixo dela e, levemente, inclinou-o para cima, para que visse seus olhos, seus belos olhos.

Ela sentiu-o levantando seu queixo com uma delicadeza enorme. Se quisesse, poderia tê-lo impedido, mas não quis. Poderia ter fugido dali, mas não fugiu. Poderia ter feito uma série de coisas sensatas, afinal ele ainda era um ninja renegado seguidor do assassino do Hokage... Mas ela apenas deixou-se levar, fazendo a única coisa que não era sensata naquela circunstância.

Ele deixou-se levar pela sensação maravilhosa que era encarar novamente aquelas esmeraldas. Mesmo que eles estivessem marejados, ele continuou a encará-los. Até mesmo quando uma lágrima solitária desceu dos olhos da kuinochi, ele continuou a encará-la, mas deslizou o indicador até ela, secando-a. Seu olhar demonstrava um sentimento novo, algo como solidão, desamparo. Sasuke se sentiu culpado, já que era o principal fator daquela lágrima, e das tantas outras que ela possivelmente derramara por ele. Outras já vinham à caminho quando ele abraçou-a ternamente e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

-Não chore mais. Eu estou aqui para te proteger.

oi como se uma corrente elétrica de milhares de volts passasse pelo corpo da Haruno quando o moreno falou aquela frase no seu ouvido. Mesmo que ela fosse pequena, a emoção que transpareceu na voz dele a fez acreditar que ele estava sendo sincero. E, as lágrimas que derramaria a partir daquele momento, seriam de extrema felicidade.

**And I know no matter where life takes me to**

_(E eu sei que não importa para onde a vida me leve)_

**A part of me will always be with you**

_(Uma parte de mim sempre estará com você)_

Sasuke sentiu-a estremecer, abalada por um soluço, contra o seu peito. Abraçou-a ainda mais forte, sem saber o que fazer. "_Será que eu disse alguma coisa errada?"_. Ela continuava a soluçar. Ele afastou-se ligeiramente, segurando apenas na cintura da kuinochi, para poder ver melhor o que estava acontecendo. Encontrou aquele mesmo par de olhos, que antes estavam tristes e melancólicos, agora com um brilho intenso de felicidade.

Ele fez uma cara confusa, como aquela mulher era estranha. Mas a verdade era que a amava mais que tudo na vida. Tanto que não pôde resistir, ao vê-la corada e alegre. Beijou-a intensamente. Nem é preciso dizer que ela retribui com tanta, ou talvez até mais, intensidade do que ele. Finalmente, o destino resolvera dar uma mãozinha àquela relação que tivera tudo para ser trágica, mas que terminara com um final feliz.

Por que, agora, ambos sabiam que não importava que rumo a vida tomaria, eles sempre pertenceriam um ao outro.

* * *

Ai gente...cheguei a chorar no fim dessa fic. Fiquei impressionada com ela toda, já que eu demorei umas emanas pra conseguir acabar ela e talz eu não tinha noção como ela tinha ficado (:

Espero que vocês curtam ela, e quem gostar de verdade, deixe uma reviem :D


End file.
